Why Ya Wanna?
by Wildflower-1321
Summary: Four years after Anubis ended. Nina hates Fabian but will one lunch date change that? Songfic/Oneshot. Please R


**Here is my second story! It's a songfic to Jana Kramer's "Why Ya Wanna". I don't Hoa or the song!  
**Nina's P.O.V  
_Out of all of the places, in this little town.  
You had to come walking in here and sit down  
_It was 4 years after my years at Anubis ended. I still lived in England and was close to most of the people from Anubis, most. I still hated Fabian. I've learned to forgive Joy and the rest of them I was still close to. I stared down at the People magazine I was reading. I was sitting a new café that had opened near where I live then out of nowhere Fabian had to come walking through the door. "Out of all of places in this town he had to come here?" I thought to myself as I started to sink down in my seat. "Nina?" He asked looking in my direction  
_I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't to red  
_I acted like I didn't hear Fabian and kept sinking down in my seat, trying to hide from Fabian. "Nina?"He asked again, making me sink down lower in my seat. He walked over to my table and sat down. "Nina Martin? Is that really you?" He asked. I sat back up, knowing there was no way to hide from him now.  
"Yeah it's me" I answered as I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear  
_Since we've been over, I've been trying like crazy to get you out of my head  
_I never totally got Fabian out of my head and now meeting up with him isn't really helping. I sighed and pulled out my phone, I went to my contacts list and clicked on Amber. "Fabian is here! HELP!" I sent the text then slid my phone back into my purse  
_Why ya wanna show up in an old T-shirt that I love?  
_I sent an S.O.S to Amber but really, Fabian isn't as bad as I remember him. He was wearing an old T-shirt from our years at Anubis, it's almost like he knew that I was going to meet him here today and wore the T-shirt that I loved.  
_Why ya gotta tell me that I'm looking good?_  
Amber soon texted me back saying that she was shoe shopping and she couldn't come now. I put my phone away then kept talking to Fabian. "Nina, you look great" He said and I felt a blush grow on my cheeks. Why the heck was I blushing? I didn't still love Fabian…right?  
_Don't know what you were thinking,  
you were doing  
moving in for a hug  
like you don't know I'm coming undone  
_A ringtone went off seconds later, I guessed it was Fabian's because he stood up with his phone in his hand. "Sorry, Neens I have to take this" He said. I also stood up, but just to get another drink. But when I did he hugged me then walked off with his phone to his ear. I think Fabian was actually making me fall in love with him again.  
_Why ya gotta?  
Why ya wanna?  
Make me keep wanting you  
_Fabian came back a few minutes later. I smiled at him and we kept talking about, well-everything. After a bit we ran out of things to say and just sat there for a moment. I couldn't believe it but I wanted Fabina back. "Why is he making me want him?" I thought to myself as took another sip of my drink.  
_I wish you had on sunglasses, to cover up those blue eyes_  
Fabian kept looking at me with those blue eyes, and that little smile that I loved. I wished there was some way that those would stop and I could stop falling for him  
_I wish you said something mean  
Make me glad that I said goodbye  
Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you?  
Why can't you be cold like any good old ex would?  
_Fabian was being so nice, I was happy about that but a part of me wished he was mean. Made me storm out of here and never look back about it. He was supposed to be my ex. So why was he being so nice?  
_So why you gotta show up in an old T-shirt that I love?  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good?  
Don't know what you were thinkin'  
You were doing moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming undone  
Why you gotta?  
Why you wanna?  
Make me keep wanting you.  
_I was falling for Fabian more and more each second. I was starting to daze off into a daydream but then my ringtone went off, a new text from Amber. "Hey Neens! Still stuck with Fabes?" I read off my Iphone's screen_. "_Yeah but don't worry" I texted back  
"Amber?" Fabian asked. I nodded and laughed.  
_Why  
Why  
Why  
Would you tell me you'd call me up sometime.  
Maybe we could get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough  
No, that ain't enough  
_Fabian looked down at his watch. "Oh my gosh, Nina I have to go! I'm sorry! But it was great seeing you!"He said and we exchanged numbers.  
"Bye Fabian" I said, almost so quietly that he couldn't hear me. I fell back in love with him and now he was walking away. I sighed not thinking that I would ever see him again.  
_Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down


End file.
